


Starting from the top

by Lonely_pan_kid



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_pan_kid/pseuds/Lonely_pan_kid
Summary: Topping isn't something Brian does. And when it is it isn't something he talks about. And when he talks about it, it certainly isn't with Justin...
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 19





	Starting from the top

The first time Justin fucked Brian, it wasn't the first time he'd tried. He'd suggested it a couple of times, only to be dismissed, but the first time he didn't ask and just pulled the older man's ass against him, Brian seemed super into it. 

Justin found it hot, not because he preferred to top, but because taking a solid top like Brian drove him crazy. He wasn't surprised when he didn't want to talk about it in the morning, shrugging off Justin's attempts to discuss it, and topping him harder than before. Any attempt to top him again was answered with either Brian walking out, or fucking him so hard he had a slight limp. That's why Justin was so surprised with the sight before him.

He'd come home early from school, his hand had been hurting slightly and he couldn't keep up with the class. He'd been grumpy when he walked through the door, expecting an empty apartment to get changed in before hitting the bars to distract himself from his day. He'd come in at 3 am ready to fall into his boyfriend, having worked out his frustration with some hot number in the backroom of Babylon. 

He laughed humourlessly to himself upon hearing Brian fucking in the bedroom. It was weird his boyfriend was home early from work, and he was gonna ask for an ETA on the fuck and take Brian out with him, but the sight from the bedroom took his breath away. 

It wasn't just Brian getting fucked. It wasn't just his boyfriend with his face forced into the mattress, his back arched, in an act of submission. It wasn't even the way he was being ploughed harder and faster than even Justin had experienced. But the things that were being said…

“You gonna behave this time, take my fuck like a good boy? Or does the slut need spanking again?”  
“No, oh fuck, I'll be good, don't stop oh god don't stop!”  
Such a good little boy for me, such a good whore…”

They kept going like that, whilst Justin stood staring at the scene before him. He quietly moved behind a divider and kept watching, curiously. He saw a tear run down his cheek, landing on the sheets below, with precum leaking from his dick at a similar rate. Clearly Brian was enjoying the hurt. 

Actually he was enjoying it a whole load based on his reactions. Justin realised he'd have to make a choice now, sneak back out the door or make himself known. Fuck it, Brian was never a fan of courtesy, so why should Justin be? He took a deep breath, then wandered as casually as he could back to the kitchen and put the coffee pot on. The pair must have heard him, but the only change was in Brian, who became slightly less vocal. He added milk and sugar to his mug, keeping his back on the scene, and started preparing a sandwich. 

A few minutes later, Brian hooked an arm around his waist, kissing him gently. He smiled, leaning in, appreciating the rare show of intimacy outside the bedroom. He heard the door, as Brian's playmate left. He swallowed the urge to ask about Brian's most recent conquest, not wanting to ruin the moment. Neither of them would bring it up for several weeks.

Justin came home from the bars and wrapped his body around Brian. The older man smiled and pulled his younger counterpart into the bedroom. The pair kissed, landing on the overpriced mattress. Lips finding each other once again, they kept making out. Then Brian's eyes darkened with a deeper lust. 

"I... I want" Brian hesitated  
"You want me to, take you?" asked Justin tentatively.  
Brian wouldn't look at him, but nodded. 

Their clothes hit the floor quickly after that, and as soon as the clothes were gone Justin threw Brian on the bed.  
"This has been a long time coming" he hissed in Brian's ear "you're mine now".  
He pounded Brian's ass like he was furious, thrusting his hips at a rough, brutal pace. 

They didn't talk about it afterwards, not really. Brian just came harder than before, and for the first time in ages, they held each other before going to sleep. That was enough for Justin to figure they'd do it again sometime.


End file.
